Rain
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Aang and Katara don't let the rain keep Bumi inside. Kataang Week Prompt: Rainy Days.


**Kataang Week Part 3. **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra belong to Nickelodeon and Bryke.**

It had been an odd day in Republic City. Aang hadn't been needed at the council or at any grand openings for new buildings. No fans needed to be chased off of Air Temple Island for trying to see Aang , Katara, or even Bumi. The couple didn't even need to ward off any questions or concerns from the Air Acolytes sharing the island with them. All in all, it was an uncharacteristically peaceful day. Aang was finally able to spend some uninterrupted time with his young family. The day would have been perfect if not for the sudden downpour late in the afternoon, which was also strange in of itself. Republic City was a paradise in many ways, it's weather rather mild and uneventful.

"Mama, can't you make the rain stop?" Katara was lounging on the couch in the den, her feet in Aang's lap as he massaged them and her calves. She turned to look at the toddler playing in the floor, a smile on her lips.

"I wish I could, Bumi."

"But you're a wa-erbender!"

"No one can control the weather, honey." The young boy pouted, throwing his wooden bison toy.

"But I want to go outside!" The chubby three year old crossed his arms. Even whilst angry, his parents couldn't deny that he was downright adorable.

"Sweetie, we-." Katara's face twisted into a perplexed expression as she looked at Aang. The Avatar paused his ministrations on his wife's feet, his features soon mirroring her own. They communicated silently for a bit before Aang finally spoke, still looking at Katara.

"I don't see why we can't go outside, Bumi."

"Really?!" The boy jumped up, his face cracking into a beautiful grin. Katara swung herself off of Aang and the couch.

"Really. There's no reason why we can't go outside." Katara smiled at Aang, taking his hand as they followed their eager son into the courtyard. Not one drop of rain hit Bumi as he dashed outside. With their hands still clasped, the couple bended the rain together to keep their son dry.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn't getting wet but when he finally noticed, he skid to a stop, watching the rain fall around him. His blue eyes were as large as saucers, his mouth hanging open as he turned in a circle, watching the rain. Aang and Katara chuckled a few feet behind him, smiling at each other. They broke apart to approach their son, taking turns bending the water around him in different shapes and keeping the rain at bay.

"More! More!" Bumi jumped up and down, delighted with the water animals around him. He'd reach out and touch one, giggling as it retained its shape or splashed onto his hand, depending on which of his parents was controlling it. "Make Appa!" Aang and Katara laughed, working together to form their son's favorite animal friend. A watery tongue even reached out to lick the boy's head, sending him into another fit of giggles.

Though they were doing their best to keep him relatively dry, the couple were not quick enough to keep their son from splashing in a giant puddle, where the courtyard sloped into grass. Though they were not pleased, they couldn't help but to grin and laugh at Bumi because as he splashed he kept yelling.

"Look! Look! I'm a wa-erbender! I'm just like you, Mama!" Though Aang and Katara had their suspicions about Bumi's abilities, they didn't discourage him, allowing the boy to keep splashing and even bending water around him as he attempted to imitate his mother and father.

Even Aang and Katara couldn't help but to play around as well, launching water at each other in between shapes and light sprays at their son. After a particularly vicious wave of water splashed over Aang, he scooped Bumi up and set him on his shoulders, taking a stance as he faced his wife. Katara narrowed her eyes at the Avatar, but her grin remained intact as she mirrored him, the water all around them appearing to halt.

"Think we can take her, Bumi?" The toddler pumped his fist in the air, his other hand clutching the back of his father's robes, his legs locked tightly around his neck.

"Let's get her, Daddy!" Aang grinned at Katara before lowering his stance. "ATTACK!" The Avatar obeyed his young son, launching a wall of water at his wife. Though she was also facing Bumi, Katara had no mercy, knowing Aang would never allow anything to actually hurt Bumi. She retaliated with shards of ice, which Aang melted, allowing him and Bumi to be soaked. "Mama cheated!" Aang nearly doubled over laughing at the look on Katara's face.

"Really, Aang?" The now miffed waterbender shifted her stance, several tendrils of water shooting out from behind her.

"What? He said it, not me!" The Avatar started running as Katara's octopus form whipped out after him. Though aided by airbending and naturally light on his feet, Aang still struggled to outmaneuver his wife.

"He gets it from you!' Aang had the grace to look sheepish, even as he slid under a particularly vicious whip, also keeping Bumi out of harm's way. The toddler had never had so much fun in his life as his father raced away and around his mother, dodging water and ice. Aang did his fair share of attacking though, sending waves and even landing a water whip at Katara's hip while on the run. During a lull in the combat, the airbender glanced up at his son, whose huge smile had yet to fall from his face.

"Ready to finish her off, Bumi?" The boy nodded vigorously, not questioning his father's view of the match in the least. Of course he and his father were winning! Father and son shared a serious nod before commencing their attack. Aang rushed Katara, throwing wave after wave of water. He removed Bumi from his shoulders and tossed him forward, rapidly creating a slide of ice and cushion his son's landing with airbending. The toddler slid right between his mother's legs, landing a kick to her shin on his way. Grinning briefly at Aang and winking, Katara collapsed to the ground for Bumi's benefit, holding her leg.

"You got me, Bumi!" The toddler walked over and belly flopped onto his mother, giggling.

"We win!" Katara smiled at her son, running a hand through his thick hair. She flashed a look at Aang before sending a blast of water at the back of his knees, sending him to the ground. Bumi's mouth made a perfect "o" as he realized his mother had tricked him. She grinned before tickling him furiously, sending him into loud giggles. "Mama! Stop!" He attempted to twist away but was unsuccessful, helpless to her quick fingers. "Daddy, help!" Aang shook his head sadly at his son, now kneeling after recovering from Katara's attack.

"You're on your own, son. I can't help you now."

"Fine! Fine! You win, Mama! You win!" Katara stopped her attack immediately, dropping a kiss onto the boy's forehead. The family simply rested on the ground, the rain still pouring. Aang and Katara had long ago lost their control on the rain around them, all three now soaked to the bone, but yet not cold. Movement only returned at Bumi's yawn. Aang stood, offering a hand to his wife, helping her stand with their son in her arms.

"Looks like it's bedtime." The couple were shocked to find that it was indeed bedtime. The sun had fallen behind the horizon and night was settling in. The electric lights lining the island had kept their games lit. Though usually in fierce opposition of sleeping, Bumi didn't say a word as he was carried back inside, dried off, and changed into his pajamas. He was asleep almost as soon as Aang set him on his bed.

The couple also found themselves exhausted, not even bothering to eat before drying and changing themselves. They settled into bed still grinning from their day in the rain. It had been a perfect day, even if it had been rather odd.

"Looks like we'll have no reason to keep Bumi out of the rain now." Aang chuckled at his wife as he wrapped his arms around her, the waterbender settling into his chest.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. And…Aang?" Katara looked up at her husband, his eyes already closed.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"We'll have another one to keep out of the rain soon."


End file.
